


Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Not literally, This was supposed to be a drabble, Underage Harry, Underage Kissing, Underage Niall, another series omg, im gonna kill myself, liam needs to get his act together, oh my, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Harry is smitten, head over heels in love with his father, Liam.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Harry loves Liam and Liam is afraid to love him back the way they both want (and need) him to.</p><p>WARNING: HARRY AND NIALL ARE ACTUALLY CHILDREN. THIS IS NOT AGEPLAY. THEY ARE LITERALLY 7 YEARS OLD WHEN THE STORY STARTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Little Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965845) by [smuttythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttythings/pseuds/smuttythings). 



> oh look, a series to indulge my darkest fantasies.

"D-Daddy?" The shaking little boy tugged on the sleeping man's arm. "Daddy!"

"Whazat?" Liam mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He turned on the lamp and peered down at his son."What are you doing in here?"

"Daddy, can I sleep with you, please?"

"Why, Harry? What's wrong with your own bed?" Liam groaned, not in the mood to be woken up repeatedly through the night by Harry's small but strong limbs whacking him in the face.

"I had a n-nightmare!"

Liam heaved a big sigh, growing more irritated by the second (he'd had a long day at work and he just wanted to sleep). "Okay, Harry, fine. C'mon."

Harry climbed into the bed next to his father, slipping under the blanket and burrowing into his side. Liam turned out the light, threw an arm around his son, and closed his eyes. He was slipping back under when he heard a soft "Daddy?"

He groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes. Using the last bit of patience he had, he asked, "Yes, Harry?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

He huffed, but obliged, leaning down without opening his eyes, Harry meeting him in the middle. "Goodnight, Harry."

"'Night, Daddy."

And finally, Liam slipped back to dreamland. It wasn't until he was halfway under that he realized he'd kissed Harry's lips instead of forehead or cheek. He cast the thought aside. Harry was seven, still young enough to be kissed that way, practically a baby. There was nothing wrong with it.

Nodding mentally, his brain finally relieved him of consciousness.

~*~

Harry skipped happily from the bus stop to the picnic table where his best friend Niall sat.

"Niall! You were right, it worked! He kissed me!"

"I told you," the little boy said around a mouth full of food. "That's how I got to my Daddy and now we do a lot more stuff than kissing."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Your Daddy will show you. But for now, you gotsta do 'zactly what I say."

Harry nodded eagerly. "I love my Daddy, and I love kissing him. My Daddy is so pretty, and I hope he thinks I'm pretty too."

"Ask him," Niall shrugged, finishing his breakfast sandwich. "My Daddy calls me his little baby doll."

Harry brushed his curls out of his eyes. "Why does he call you that?"

Niall's eyes sparkled. "He says my skin's smooth and pale like a baby's an' that I'm pretty like a doll."

Harry squealed in delight. "That's so cute! I want a cute name too."

"Ask your Daddy for one."

"I'm going to. Thank you, NiNi!" Harry pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" the little blonde pouted. Harry giggled, smacking another kiss to his lips.

"Is that better?"

"Loads." 

As they entered the school a few minutes later, Harry couldn't help but think that he couldn't wait to get home to his Daddy.

~*~

Harry was upset. Liam had called earlier from the office to say he was working late again, so be good to the babysitter. Harry whined and pouted as much as he could, but Liam was firm.

"That's enough, Harry. I need to go. I have too much paperwork–"

"But Daddy, I wanted to spend time with youuu." Harry wasn't going to move on from this subject until he got what he wanted.

"Harold. I said that is enough. No more whining. If I'm lucky, I'll be home in time to tuck you in."

"That's what you say every day and you never are."

"I will be one day. I'll see you later."

"No you won't." Harry hung up the phone in a huff, knowing that if he kept talking, he'd only get yelled at some more.

Andy smiled at him. "Everything okay, Harry?"

"No." He stomped up to his room and cried until his eyes hurt, cuddling his teddy to his chest. "Daddy hates me."

Andy had run after him of course, tried to get him to come out of his room, but he refused, even when he got hungry. Even when it was time to brush his teeth (he left for a second to use the toilet, but by the time Andy got upstairs, he was already back in his room with the door locked). He only held Teddy tighter, wishing someone loved him.

~*~

Liam sighed heavily as he walked up the few steps to get into his house. Unlocking the door, he was greeted only by Andy shaking his hand.

"Harry in bed already?" he asked in surprise.

"No, he won't come out of his room."

"How long has he been in there?"

"Since he got off the phone with you. He wouldn't even come out to eat."

"That's not like him. Guess I have to go talk to him."

"Right. Well, I'd better get going."

"Thanks, Andy. I'll have your check by the end of the week."

"Sounds fine. See ya." Andy slipped out the front door and Liam locked it before toeing off his shoes and trudging up the stairs. He stopped outside of Harry's room, pulling out a key. 

Unlocking the door quietly, he found the small boy staring out of the window at the stars and talking to his teddy. 

"Where do ya think birdies go at night, Teddy? I wish I was a birdy. I would fly high up in the sky, right under the stars. Or maybe I could be a star instead. At least I'd shine and maybe someone would love me."

"I already love you."

Harry whipped around in surprise. "Daddy! I didn't hear you come in! You have sneaky feet."

"What Daddy has is tired feet, and a naughty little son." 

"M'not naughty."

"You were today. You yelled at me on the phone and then hung up on me, you refused to come out of your room to eat dinner, and you weren't very nice to Andy like I asked you to be."

"Why should I listen? You're never here anyway." Harry sniffled and looked down at his tiny socked feet.

"Harry..." Liam picked him up and carried him over to the bed. "Daddy works a lot because working brings in money and money buys food and pays for the house. If I didn't work, we couldn't eat or live here."

"But you're never with me anymore."

"How about I take off this Saturday and we'll spend it however you like?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Of course, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Harry climbed onto Liam's lap and threw his tiny arms around his neck. Pulling back, he planted a firm kiss right on his lips.

"Harry, don't do that."

"Don't do what, Daddy?"

"Don't kiss me like that."

"Why not? Don't you like my kisses?"

"You're supposed to kiss my cheek or forehead, Harry, not my lips."

"But I like kissing your lips, Daddy."

Liam sighed again. "Harry, whether you like it or not, it's wrong and you won't do it anymore, you understand?"

"But, Daddy–"

"Harold Edward Payne, if you say one more word or do it again, I'll bend you over my lap and spank you."

"But Daddy, that's not fair!"

"Neither is hearing you whine all the time."

Harry jerked back, looking up at him with shiny eyes that were so, so green, just like his mother's, and filled with hurt. He climbed down and changed into his pajamas, keeping his back to Liam.

"Baby," Liam sighed, reaching for his son. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Harry said, maneuvering out of his grip. "I'm tired now." He got into bed, holding his Teddy tight for comfort.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No, it's okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry." He leaned down to kiss his son, who pushed him away. It wasn't done harshly, but it still hurt. Liam left the room swiftly after turning the light out. After brushing his teeth, he slipped into pajamas and got into his own bed.

He really needed to rest for work tomorrow, but his brain wouldn't stop thinking of his son's soft lips. They felt nice and it had been a long time since anyone had kissed him at all. Then he thought about how sinful his son's lips actually looked, all pouty and red. 

Hell, his son's whole face was sinful, what with his smooth skin and pink cheeks and bright green eyes, and long eyelashes, all crowned with soft brown curls, just how Liam's hair was whenever he let it grow out. He almost wished he could –

What was he thinking? It was his son, for heaven's sake! He was having a sick fantasy about his own seed! Liam huffed at himself and rolled over. His mother would never approve. She'd probably tell him to get therapy.

Trying his best to get some rest for work, Liam fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about Harry crying to him about only wanting to be loved. Only, Liam wasn't sure it actually was a dream. It felt like he was awake, or maybe even half sleep.

Either way, somewhere in his subconscious, he knew he had hurt Harry, and he knew he had to fix it and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily going to be a completely happy story.


End file.
